Satu Pelangi Cinta
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Di akhir hidupnya, Gaara memberikan hal terindah untuk Hinata. Hal yang akan terpatri dalam hidup Hinata, sesuatu yang menjadi representasi keabadian cinta Gaara untuk Hinata. Oneshot, dedicate for Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A/n: Di fict ini saya tambahkan original character bernama Tommy. Dia sahabat Hinata dari USA.

Satu Pelangi Cinta

"Hinata, aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu, kan?" Seorang gadis cantik berkuncir empat memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Temari-nee. Aku akan menjaganya."

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah Temari. Lembut ditepuknya bahu Hinata seraya berujar. "Thanks, kau memang bisa dipercaya."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Temari melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata berdiri terpaku di depan bangunan rumah sakit.

Hyuuga Hinata, demikian nama gadis itu. Mahasiswi Stanford Graduate School of Business. Calon penerus bisnis keluarga Hyuuga. Tipikal gadis lemah lembut dengan otak brilian. Sifat-sifat itulah yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Bukan hanya teman, tak sedikit pula pemuda yang menaruh hati padanya. Akan tetapi mereka sudah terlambat. Pasalnya, hati Hinata telah dimiliki orang lain.

Pemuda yang beruntung itu tiada lain Sabaku Gaara. Cinta mereka bermula di sekolah menengah. Diawali dari mengikuti ekskul yang sama, lalu menduduki jabatan penting di OSIS, dan di saat itulah bunga-bunga cinta bersemi.

Gaara sangat mencintai Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya. Jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kala mereka menginjak bangku kuliah bukanlah halangan signifikan untuk meneruskan jalinan cinta. Gaara tak keberatan harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Hinata. Ia percaya Hinata tulus mencintainya dan takkan mungkin berpindah ke lain hati. Realitanya memang begitu. Cinta mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Namun, Kami-sama rupanya ingin menguji mereka dengan cara lain. Meski kesetiaan Gaara dan Hinata tak bisa lagi diragukan, kisah mereka jauh melampaui ekspektasi. Batu ujian menghalangi mereka dalam bentuk penyakit.

Ya, setengah tahun lalu Gaara didiagnosis mengidap Acute Lymphocitic Leukemia (ALL). Penyakit ini memburuk dalam waktu singkat. Menurut keterangan Sasori-sensei, dokter spesialis Onkologi yang menangani Gaara, faktor penyebabnya adalah Retrovirus. Dengan kata lain, tubuh Gaara terinfeksi virus.

Shock? Sudah pasti dirasakan Hinata dan seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku. Pada akhirnya mereka dapat berpikiran rasional dan mengatasi keterkejutan. Jika bukan mereka, siapa lagi yang akan menguatkan hati Gaara?

Maka dari itu, ketika liburan akhir semester tiba, Hinata langsung bertolak ke Jepang. Tiga bulan sudah ia berada di negara kelahirannya. Seharusnya besok Hinata sudah kembali ke Amerika. Akan tetapi ia berencana menundanya selama satu bulan. Gadis berambut indigo itu tak sampai hati meninggalkan Gaara dalam kondisi begini.

Setelah menekan tombol lock pada kunci otomatis Fortuner-nya, Hinata melangkah memasuki rumah sakit. Bau tajam obat-obatan langsung menyerbu hidungnya. Tak mengapa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi memuakkan ini. Hinata membiasakan diri semata demi Gaara. Enam bulan terakhir kekasihnya itu sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit.

Hinata tiba di depan lift. Menunggu dengan sabar. Dua menit berselang, pintu stainless di depannya berdenting terbuka. Tak seperti biasa, lift kosong. Hinata segera memasukinya. Menekan tombol dan membiarkan pintu menutup.

Lift berguncang naik. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di dasar perut Hinata. Membuat cahaya lampu di langit-langit berayun lembut.

Ting

Tiba juga Hinata di lantai tiga. Ia bergegas keluar, mempercepat langkah di sepanjang koridor serba putih. Sekali-dua kali didengarnya bermacam suara dari pintu-pintu ruang rawat. Erangan, tawa, tangis, dan teriakan kesakitan. Terenyuh hati gadis itu mendengarnya. Iris lavendernya mengerjap, berusaha menguasai diri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata sampai di depan kamar bernomor 154. Saat akan membuka pintu, seseorang lebih dulu membukanya. Keluarlah figur pria berambut merah dan bermata Hazel dari dalam ruangan. Sosoknya tampak menawan dalam balutan jas putih berlambang rumah sakit.

"Hinata? Kau sudah datang?" sapa pria itu hangat.

"Ya, Sasori-sensei. Apa Anda baru saja memeriksa Gaara? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Cahaya di mata Sasori meredup. Teringat hasil pemeriksaan Gaara.

"Keadaannya belum menunjukkan progres apapun. Justru semakin tidak stabil. Kemoterapi tidak berpengaruh pada sel-sel kankernya."

Beban kesedihan menghimpit kuat batin Hinata sewaktu mendengarkan penjelasan Sasori. Separah itukah kondisi kekasihnya? Bahkan kemoterapi tidak berpengaruh.

"Asumsi saya terbukti. Sel-sel kanker di tubuh Gaara sudah kebal terhadap obat kemoterapi."

"Sasori-sensei, tak adakah yang bisa dilakukan? Bagaimana dengan operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang?" Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu dan menyampaikan idenya.

Sasori menghela nafas. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata, antara iba dan berduka.

"Gomen, bukannya saya tak mau melakukan operasi. Untuk saat ini tubuh Gaara sudah terlalu lemah untuk menjalaninya. Hanya kemoterapi satu-satunya harapan kita."

Senyap. Hinata sungguh tak kuasa menyaksikan penderitaan Gaara akibat efek samping kemoterapi. Namun tak ada solusi lain. Dilematis.

Sasori menepuk lembut pundak Hinata. "Saya bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata. Berdoalah, semoga Tuhan masih memberikan kasih sayang-Nya untuk Gaara."

.

.

Ruang rawat VIP itu berbalut kesunyian. Hanya terdengar bunyi elektrokardiograf-monitor pendeteksi detak jantung-. Sudah setengah jam Hinata berada di sana. Menemani Gaara yang terlelap. Biarlah, biarlah sekali ini saja dia tertidur dengan damai. Tertidur tanpa rasa sakit.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Sekarang ini kau mirip Pangeran Tidur..." Hinata bicara seolah-olah Gaara bisa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, aku ini ada-ada saja. Bukankah yang tertidur itu seorang putri? Although, aku senang kau bisa beristirahat seperti sekarang ini. Damai, tanpa kesakitan..."

Hinata mengulurkan tangan. Membelai halus kening Gaara. Menyentuh huruf 'Ai' yang menghiasi bagian kiri dahinya. Tatapannya kini beralih pada iris Turquoise milik Gaara. Cahaya matanya semakin redup. Justru lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang terus menebal. Menandakan betapa sedikit waktu istirahat Gaara.

Sementara itu, jarum waktu terus berputar. Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Menyadari hal itu, serta-merta Hinata menepuk dahinya.

Bukankah sekarang dia ada janji menelepon Tommy, sahabatnya di USA? Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Beginilah akibatnya bila pikiran stress.

Ia bergegas keluar ruang rawat. Melangkah setengah berlari memasuki lift. Taman kota, itulah destinasinya. Hinata merasa tidak etis menelepon di dalam areal rumah sakit.

.

.

Pukul 12.05, Hinata tiba di taman kota. Mengenyakkan diri di bangku terdekat, ia mulai mengutak-atik smartphone-nya. Mencari nama Tommy di contact, lalu menggeser ikon call. Terdengar nada sambung sekian detik, disusul...

"Hinata, where are you?! You must go back to America tomorrow!"

Suara tinggi Tommy sontak membuat Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya. Astaga, tak tahukah pemuda itu kalau teriakannya dapat membuat jantung orang lain nyaris copot?

"I'm sorry i can't, Tommy..."

"What?! You are..."

Sebelum Tommy melancarkan aksi protesnya, Hinata lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"I had to take leave for a month. So, i have not been able to return tomorrow."

Sedetik. Lima detik. Tujuh detik, terdengar helaan nafas pasrah di seberang sana.

"Sorry Tommy, sorry..."

"Whatever you say. But i just remind you to go back immediately."

"You don't understand my condition, Tommy..."

Hinata benar-benar letih sekarang. Berulang kali ia menjelaskan pada Tommy sejak beberapa hari lalu, namun sobat Amerika-nya itu tak kunjung mengerti.

"I know your reason. You have not been able to go back quickly because...Gaara, right?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu menggigit bibirnya masygul. Nada suara sahabatnya seakan menyalahkan Gaara. Seolah Gaaralah yang patut disalahkan sepenuhnya atas penundaan Hinata kembali ke Amerika.

Sia-sia ia menjelaskan. Namun Tommy tak mau melepaskan topik sensitif ini begitu saja. Praktis selama beberapa waktu mereka adu argumen. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Klik.

Akhirnya Tommy memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dalam hati Hinata bersorak senang. Selesailah sudah urusannya. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat berderit terbuka. Sengaja ia buka sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu Gaara. Spekulasinya, Gaara masih tertidur.

Dugaan Hinata meleset. Saat memasuki ruangan, iris lavendernya bertemu dengan Turquoise milik Gaara. Sorot bahagia terpancar di mata pemuda itu.

"Gaara..."

Hinata mendekat ke tepi ranjang. Memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara? Masih pusing? Atau ada hal lain yang kaurasakan?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata melepas lembut pelukkannya. Menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam. Betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu. Betapa besar rasa takutnya kehilangan Gaara. Sampai-sampai ia menunda kuliahnya selama satu bulan.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Apa hari ini tidak hujan?"

"Sayang sekali tidak. Kau mengharapkan pelangi, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin melihatnya, bersamamu."

Satu lagi persamaan Gaara dan Hinata: kesukaan pada pelangi. Menurut Gaara, pelangi itu sangat indah dan merepresentasikan cinta abadi. Sedangkan menurut Hinata, pelangi ialah lukisan alam ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Nanti kalau hujan turun kita akan menunggu pelangi bersama-sama." Janji Hinata.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam, Hinata memarkirkan Fortuner kesayangannya di garasi kediaman Hyuuga. Tubuhnya penat namun hatinya terasa ringan. Sepanjang hari ini, ia mencurahkan perhatian pada Gaara. Waktunya tak tersita untuk urusan lain.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Hinata?"

Suara bass milik Hyuuga Hiashi sempurna mengejutkan Hinata. Ia membalikkan badan, dan tersentak mendapati sang ayah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah dengar kalau kau menunda kuliahmu untuk satu bulan. Semuanya demi pemuda Sabaku yang berpenyakit itu?!"

"Ayah, Gaara tak bersalah. Ini pilihanku sendiri. Mengertilah, Ayah."

Tertangkap nada memohon dalam suara Hinata. Belum pernah ia memohon seintens ini pada orang lain.

"Ayah tak habis pikir denganmu, Hinata. Apa yang masih kauharapkan dari Gaara? Dia kini hanya manusia lemah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya digerogoti kanker ganas. Kuliahnyapun terganggu karena hal itu."

"Cukup, Hiashi!"

Pintu garasi terbuka. Diikuti suara tegas Hikaru, ibu Hinata.

"Hikaru, sampai kapan kau terus-terusan membela anak ini? Dia..."

"Dia berhak memilih, Hiashi! Aku mendukung apapun pilihannya. Aku juga telah menganggap Gaara sebagai anakku sendiri. Tidak sepertimu yang berubah sikap secara drastis ketika Gaara jatuh sakit!"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata gemetar. Ia lega sang ibu membelanya, tetapi takut pertengkaran kembali terjadi. Berselisih bukan lagi hal baru antara Hiashi dan Hikaru.

Sejurus kemudian Hikaru merangkul lembut Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, Nak. Ibu mendukungmu. Rawatlah Gaara sampai ia sembuh, ia sangat membutuhkanmu."

.

.

"Hmm...jadi Gaara berkeras ingin pulang?" Sasori bergumam. Menyandarkan tubuh ke kursinya.

Hinata dan Temari bergumam mengiyakan. Sabaku Rei serta Sabaku Karura sudah menyetujui. Namun mereka masih harus menunggu izin dari Sasori.

"Jujur saya katakan, sesungguhnya Gaara tidak ada harapan lagi. Kankernya bermetastasis terlalu cepat. Kalaupun dia bisa bertahan, itu takkan lama."

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Hinata dan Temari telah mengetahuinya. Gaara sendiripun tahu konsekuensi menyakitkan itu.

"Mungkin...suasana rumah akan baik bagi kondisi psikisnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan."

Dengan demikian, Sasori mengizinkan Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit. Hal kecil itu sedikit banyak membahagiakan mereka.

"Gaara, i have a good news!"

Dengan seruan ceria itu, Hinata serta Temari memasuki ruang perawatan. Gaara tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Sasori-sensei mengizinkanmu pulang hari ini. Kau senang, kan?"

"Sure...itu yang kunantikan."

"Ya sudah, ayo kemasi barang-barangmu."

Gaara dengan antusias mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sudah tak sabar menjalani aktivitas normalnya. Kuliah, mengikuti unit kegiatan mahasiswa, dan menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Satu lagi yang diinginkannya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit: melihat pelangi bersama Hinata.

.

.

Fortuner metalik itu melaju menyusuri ruas-ruas jalan raya. Hinata duduk di balik kemudi, Temari menempati bangku di sampingnya. Sementara Gaara berada di tempat duduk belakang. Merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengemudi menggantikan Hinata.

Mentari sore merebahkan bayang-bayangnya. Langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Cuaca yang cerah, namun Gaara dan Hinata kurang tertarik karenanya. Mereka jauh lebih menyukai hujan.

Sebaliknya, Temari menyukai langit yang cerah. Gadis berambut pirang itu kurang suka pada hujan. Benar-benar kontras sifat kakak-beradik itu.

"Sayang ya, hari ini tidak hujan." Hinata mendesah kecewa. Menyipitkan mata, memandang birunya langit.

"Bagaimana bisa hujan, Hinata? Sekarang kan awal musim panas. Nampaknya riskan." Sahut Temari sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terlihat kecewa, sementara Gaara bersedih akan fakta ini. Ya, sekarang memasuki awal musim panas. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat pelangi bersama Hinata? Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat pelangi bersama Hinata sebelum waktunya tiba. Waktu ketika malaikat maut melepaskan nyawa dari raga.

Gaara bersandar letih ke sandaran kursi. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ribuan jarum jahat serasa menusuk setiap inci kepalanya.

Cairan kental mengaliri hidung Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak. Sementara rasa sakit semakin tajam ia rasakan.

"Hinata, apa kau membawa tissue?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sewajar mungkin supaya tidak mengkhawatirkan gadisnya.

"Ada di tasku, Gaara. Ambil saja."

Cairan kental itu mengalir semakin banyak. Gaara mengambil tas Hinata. Mencari-cari tissue di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, diusapkannya tissue ke hidungnya. Seketika, tissue yang berwarna putih berubah merah akibat bercak darah.

Lama-kelamaan tubuh Gaara terasa lemas. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Sedetik berikutnya ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Gaara, sudah kautemukan tissuenya?" tanya Hinata lembut. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara?" Temari ikut memanggil. Tidak juga memperoleh respon.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mengalihkan pandang. Sesaat ia tersenyum simpul melihat sosok Gaara dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Dia tidur, Nee-san."

Temari menoleh. Ikut tersenyum. Sulit membedakan antara pingsan dengan tidur.

Mendadak pandangan Hinata tertuju pada tangan Gaara. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tissue bernoda darah. Jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak.

"Astaga, Nee-san! Gaara...Gaara pingsan!"

Temari menahan nafas. Dengan cepat Hinata mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke rumah sakit. Dihiraukannya makian-makian pengendara lain yang terganggu. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah keadaan Gaara.

.

.

Derit brankar yang didorong tergesa-gesa memecah keheningan. Terlihat Sasori dan beberapa suster sibuk mendorong brankar ke arah UGD. Di tempat tidur beroda itu, Gaara terbaring lemah dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi bagai mayat. Hinata, Temari, Rei, dan Karura lekat mengikuti.

Tiba di depan pintu UGD, Hinata berkeras ikut masuk ke dalam. Namun Sasori mencegahnya. Memohon Hinata tetap tenang. Dengan halus melarangnya masuk ke unit gawat darurat. Praktis Hinata tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menatap pasrah pintu yang tertutup di depannya.

"Hinata..."

Temari, Rei, dan Karura mendekat. Bergantian memeluknya. Hinata menangis dalam pelukan ketiga anggota keluarga Sabaku. Menumpahkan duka dan ketakutannya. Kini Hinata sungguh takut kehilangan Gaara.

"Hinata, tenangkan dirimu. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Gaara." Bujuk Temari lembut.

"Aku takut kehilangan Gaara...takut sekali." Isak Hinata pilu.

Rei dan Karura menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis cantik itu. Mereka paham betul betapa kalut Hinata saat ini. Siapa yang takkan didera frustasi jika kekasih hati tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati?

Menit-menit berlalu lambat. Tak terasa, satu jam terlewati. Pintu ruang unit gawat darurat terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Sasori di ambangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara, Sasori-sensei?" tanya Rei mendahului yang lain.

Kemuraman menyelimuti wajah Sasori. Cepat atau lambat, mereka harus tahu.

"Kondisi Gaara terus memburuk. Metastasis kankernya cepat sekali. Organ krusial seperti paru-paru, jantung, hati, dan ginjal telah diinvasi oleh sel kanker. Entah bagaimana dia bisa bertahan..."

Bulir-bulir bening kembali menggenangi kelopak mata Hinata. Ia sempurna menangis, merepresentasikan ketakutan dan kesedihannya.

"Sasori-sensei, benarkah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk anak kami?" Karura memastikan dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf sekali, Karura-sama. Dengan berat hati saya katakan...Gaara tidak lagi punya prospek kesembuhan."

Sungguh realita pahit. Gaara telah kehilangan harapan. Namun ia tidak kehilangan segalanya. Gaara masih mempunyai cinta. Cinta yang tulus untuknya.

.

.

Hinata melangkah pelan menghampiri ranjang Gaara. Tak nampak lagi bekas air mata di wajahnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menampilkan ketegaran di depan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia ingin membuat Gaara bahagia di ujung waktunya.

"Hai Gaara, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata menyapa ramah. Membungkuk, mencium kening sang kekasih.

"Keadaanku baik. Aku..."

Namun detik berikutnya Gaara kembali merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya rasa sakit yang mendera. Ia harus kuat di depan Hinata. Cukup sudah Gaara menyusahkan gadisnya.

Beruntung Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Gaara kesakitan. Ia menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang dan mendudukinya.

"Gaara, apa yang kauinginkan saat ini?" Pertanyaan itu spontan terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Sebelum Gaara bisa menjawab, smartphone Hinata berdering. Penanda telepon masuk. "Sebentar ya."

Gemuruh kecemasan menyerbu dada Hinata kala mendapati nama ayahnya di layar. Ragu-ragu, digesernya ikon answer. Ia sengaja melangkah menjauhi Gaara saat mengangkat telepon Hiashi.

"Moshimo..."

"Hinata, kau kemana saja?! Pulang sekarang! Sebentar lagi calon tunanganmu akan segera datang! Kau mau mempermalukan keluarga kita di depan keluarga Kaguya?!"

Sebilah pedang serasa menoreh jantung Hinata. Calon tunangan? Rupanya Hyuuga Hiashi bertekad bulat menjauhkan putrinya dari Gaara.

"A-apa? Maaf Ayah, aku tidak bisa..."

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia akan dijodohkan dengan Kimimaro Kaguya? Hinata tahu persis reputasi Kimimaro. Ia satu fakultas dengan Gaara. Menurut informasi yang didengarnya, Kimimaro tipe pemuda play boy, pembuat onar, pasif dalam masalah organisasi, arogan, dan selalu memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tuanya. Meskipun demikian, sikapnya berubah total saat bersama keluarga Kaguya ataupun ketika menghadiri perhelatan penting. Intinya, Kimimaro sangatlah berbeda dengan Gaara. Kualitas mereka tak bisa dibandingkan sedikitpun.

"Pulang sekarang! Kau mau Ayah menyeretmu dari rumah sakit?!"

"Tidak Ayah, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku menolak perjodohan itu." Tolak Hinata tegas.

Samar, Hinata dapat mendengar isak tangis. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Hanabi, adik semata wayangnya. "Ayah, sini aku mau bicara sama Neechan."

"Pergi, Hanabi! Ini urusanku dengan kakakmu yang pembangkang!"

"Tidak! Neechan, jangan mau dijodohkan dengan Kimimaro! Aku dan Ibu takkan setuju! Aku dan Ibu lebih senang Neechan bersama Gaara-niisan!" Hanabi berteriak sekeras mungkin. Praktis Hinata dapat mendengarnya.

"Arigato Hanabi, arigato..." lirih Hinata, lalu memutuskan sambungan tlepon.

Selama sepersekian menit, Hinata berdiri terpaku. Masih shock akan keputusan Hiashi. Sedemikian bencikah ia pada Gaara hingga memercayakan Hinata untuk pemuda seperti Kimimaro? Di samping itu, ia terharu dengan aksi nekat Hanabi. Tak tertutup kemungkinan sekarang ini Hanabi merasakan akibat kenekatannya di tangan Hiashi dan Kimimaro.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Suara lirih Gaara membuyarkan pikiran Hinata. Cepat ia melangkah kembali ke sisi ranjang. Dibelainya rambut Gaara dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang meneleponmu?"

"Ayah. Dia memintaku pulang, tapi kujelaskan kalau aku masih ingin menjagamu. Ayahku mengerti dan tidak memaksa."

Hinata terpaksa mengungkapkan alibi demi ketenangan hati Gaara. Tak kuasa ia mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kauinginkan saat ini?"

"Keinginanku...cukup banyak. Aku ingin kembali kuliah, berorganisasi, berkumpul dengan keluargaku, berada di sisimu, dan menjalankan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarkannya. Gaara memang tidak pernah berubah. Dalam keadaan sakit dia masih mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi.

"Tapi..." Gaara meneruskan.

"Ada satu hal yang menjadi ekspektasi terbesarku saat ini."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi bersamamu. Satu kali saja..."

Gadis indigo itu terenyak. Permohonan yang sangat sulit. Musim panas begini mana bisa terjadi hujan? Ya Tuhan, dapatkah Engkau menurunkan mukjizat-Mu?

.

.

Selama beberapa minggu berikutnya, Hinata sibuk mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai ramalan cuaca. Koran, televisi, dan website badan meteorologi dan geofisika menjadi sumbernya. Hal ini mengundang tanda tanya dari Hanabi, Temari, dan Hikaru. Hanabi malah sempat bercanda dengan menganggap kakaknya memutuskan berpindah profesi. Dari mahasiswa sekolah bisnis menjadi peramal cuaca.

Keputusasaan menghimpit hati Hinata setiap kali membaca ramalan cuaca. Bagaimana tidak, cuaca selalu diprediksi cerah. Sama sekali tak nampak pertanda hujan. Sampai kapan ia harus menanti?

"Oh, jadi Neechan menunggu hujan?" komentar Hanabi setelah Hinata bercerita padanya. "Iya, Neechan ingin melihat pelangi bersama Gaara-niisan."

Hanabi menghela nafas. Membalik tumpukan koran di depannya.

"Sulit rasanya. Sekarang kan musim panas. Bagaimana mungkin bisa turun hujan?"

Hinata mendesah tak kentara. Hanabi benar juga. Secara logis, jarang sekali turun hujan di saat musim panas. Namun jika Tuhan berkehendak siapa tahu?

"Ah, anak-anak Ibu masih di sini. Tidak ke rumah sakit, Hinata?" Hikaru mendekati kedua putrinya.

"Sebentar lagi, Ibu."

"Hmm...rupanya kau masih mengikuti ramalan cuaca ya?"

"Iya. Aku ingin sekali hujan turun."

Hikaru ingin menanggapi, tetapi disela oleh dering ponsel Hinata. Telepon dari Temari. Dengan hati penuh tanda tanya, Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Hinata, kenapa kau belum datang? Gaara menanyakanmu. Kau pasti masih mengikuti ramalan cuaca."

"A-ano Temari-nee, apa Gaara baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Dia mencarimu."

"Baik, aku segera ke sana."

Setelah berpamitan pada Hanabi dan Hikaru, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tak dibiarkannya Gaara menunggu lama.

"Ohayou," sapa Hinata setiba di ruang rawat.

"Ohayou." Balas Gaara dan Temari bersamaan.

Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Merindukanku, ya?" goda Hinata.

Meski sekilas, mereka dapat melihat wajah pucat Gaara merona. Hinata dan Temari tertawa karenanya. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Kalau rindu, bilang saja."

"Sudahlah, Nee-san. Yang penting aku senang sekali bisa bertemu Hinata."

"Oke oke, biar kutinggalkan kalian. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Bye!"

Sepeninggal Temari, ruangan menjadi sunyi. Hinata kembali teringat prakiraan cuaca beberapa hari ke depan. Raut wajahnya kembali muram. Senyum menawannya memudar.

"Gaara, maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu melihat pelangi. Aku juga menginginkannya, tapi kita berada pada timing yang salah."

"Aku tahu itu." Gaara melingkarkan lengan, mendekap hangat gadisnya.

"Tapi firasatku mengatakan, kita bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa melihat pelangi bersama-sama."

.

.

Ternyata itu bukan sekedar firasat. Beberapa hari setelahnya, hujan membasahi kota Tokyo. Membuat kegembiraan membuncah di hati Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata-yang kebetulan berada di rumah sakit-tak lagi membuang waktu. Segera ia mengajak Gaara keluar kamar untuk menikmati hujan serta menunggu pelangi.

"Ayo kita keluar. Ini pemandangan langka!" seru Hinata dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menuntun Gaara bangun. Pemuda itu menolak memakai kursi roda. Praktis ia berjalan dibantu oleh Hinata.

Suara hujan terdengar semakin jelas di sepanjang koridor. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Tak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai ke taman rumah sakit.

"Pelan-pelan Gaara," Hinata lembut mengingatkan. Sedikit cemas akan euforia kekasihnya kepada hujan dan pelangi.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di taman rumah sakit. Kesejukan hujan menerpa wajah, tetes-tetes dinginnya menyentuh halus pori-pori kulit mereka. Gaara mengangkat tangan, membiarkan hujan menjatuhi telapak tangannya.

"Thanks God..." ia berbisik penuh terima kasih.

Hinata tersenyum di sampingnya. Ikut menengadahkan tangan, menerima tetes-tetes hujan.

Kedua insan muda itu menanti dengan sabar. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah rupawan mereka. Inilah hujan yang didamba, inilah hujan yang dirindukan. Ternyata firasat Gaara terbukti benar.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau menganggap pelangi sebagai representasi dari keabadian cinta?"

"Pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan reda. Bentuknya selalu lingkaran ataupun setengah lingkaran. Kau tahu makna lingkaran itu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bukankah lingkaran tak berujung? Ya Hinata, lingkaran tidak akan berakhir. Sama halnya seperti cinta abadi. Takkan berakhir meski maut memisahkan, meski terhalang gelombang pasang waktu, dan berbagai aral melintang lainnya. Sama seperti lingkaran pelangi, cinta abadi takkan pernah berakhir."

Hinata meresapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan Gaara. Betapa ia mengagumi filosofi itu. Filosofi tentang pelangi sebagai bentuk keabadian cinta.

Lama-kelamaan rintik hujan menipis. Sebentar lagi berangsur reda. Hinata dan Gaara menanti detik demi detik dengan bahagia.

Dalam penantian, tiba-tiba Gaara terbatuk. Bercak darah terjatuh ke pakaiannya. Hinata terperangah melihat kejadian itu.

"Gaara, kau batuk darah! Ayo kita kembali saja ke kamarmu..."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku ingin tetap di sini, berasamamu. Aku ingin memberikan satu pelangi cintaku untukmu. Aku ingin kau menerimanya."

Apa daya Hinata menolak. Maka ia tetap menanti bersama Gaara. Menanti dengan penuh harap akan datangnya pelangi.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, hujan mereda. Gaara dan Hinata menatap langit. Semenit. Lima menit. Lima belas menit, akhirnya apa yang mereka nantikan terealisasi.

Pelangi sempurna terlihat di angkasa. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran, indah sekali. Inilah satu pelangi cinta dari Gaara untuk Hinata.

"Lihat, Hinata! Itu pelangi cintaku untukmu!" Gaara berkata bahagia. Menyandarkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Tak puas-puas memandangi keindahan pelangi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pelangi bersama Gaara. Kini, pelangi cinta hadir untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara..." gumam Hinata lirih.

"Sama-sama. Love you." Gaara mencium lembut kening Hinata.

"Love you too."

Hening selama sepersekian menit. Pelangi bertakhta dengan indahnya di petala langit. Menampakkan ketujuh warnanya yang memesona. Sungguh Gaara dan Hinata bersyukur tiada tara pada Kami-sama atas terciptanya lukisan alam terindah bernama pelangi. Pelangi, masterpiece buatan Tuhan yang luar biasa.

Lama bertakhta di langit, akhirnya pelangi perlahan menghilang. Menyisakan gumpalan tipis awan. Hinata melambaikan tangan, seakan memberi salam perpisahan.

"Gaara, kau sudah memberikan pelangi cintamu untukku. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Senyap. Tak ada jawaban. Intuisi Hinata membisikkan sesuatu entah apa.

Tepat pada saat itu, Hinata merasakan beban berat menjatuhi bahunya. Ia berpaling, mendapati kepala Gaara tersandar di sana. Gadis itu tersenyum. Lembut mengusap kening kekasihnya.

Sejurus kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Kening Gaara terasa sangat dingin. Tangan Hinata bergerak ke dada Gaara, merasakan detak jantungnya. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Ia tak bisa merasakan detak jantung Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara...telah pergi. Ia pergi setelah memberikan satu pelangi cinta untuk Hyuuga Hinata.


End file.
